


Phone Support

by Anonymous



Series: Clowntown Kinkmeme Fills [2]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Nipple Play, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:29:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28695471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Eddie answers a work call while Richie is fucking him. Richie takes the opportunity to try to make him lose it.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: Clowntown Kinkmeme Fills [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2164656
Comments: 9
Kudos: 289
Collections: Clowntown Kink Meme 2021





	Phone Support

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [clowntown2021](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/clowntown2021) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Eddie answering call from work colleague like a pro in the middle of being fucked by Richie.
> 
> It can be Eddie's off day or on the weekend, Richie teasing Eddie with slow and deep thrusts, playing with his nipples/dick and dirty talking to distract Eddie. Eddie struggling to keep his moans and eventually managing to stay on the phone when Richie comes inside him etc. Feel free to be creative!

Richie has to hand it to him: Eddie doesn’t crack once.

“—in the Ortega file, which you would know if you ever bothered to check the documentation,” he’s saying into the phone, his voice crisp and annoyed and as steady as if he were sitting in an office chair in one of his neat little power broker suits instead of spread naked across Richie’s lap on their couch while Richie fucks up into him in a slow, steady rhythm that’s pretty much designed to make Eddie lose it. It’s working, too: Eddie’s cock is curving up, dripping precome all over his pubic hair, his stomach muscles tensing every time Richie pulls him down, his skin flushed and sheened with sweat. Fucking gorgeous.

Richie strokes his fingers up the underside of Eddie’s cock and watches his throat bob as he swallows hard, then pushes Richie’s hand away. The person on the other end of the line is saying something in a querulous tone. Richie can’t focus at all over the pounding in his ears, but Eddie apparently can. Because Eddie is the kind of lunatic who answers a work call while Richie is buried balls-deep in his ass. Richie should probably be offended by that.

He finds it weirdly hot, though, in the way that pretty much everything about Eddie is weirdly hot. Besides, it provides a unique opportunity to drive Eddie out of his mind, and he'll never pass one of those up. He strokes his fingers up Eddie’s cock again, feels it jerk, then drops his hand before Eddie can slap it away.

“No,” Eddie says, “listen to me. Chad, listen to me, I am not going to explain this more than once.”

 _Chad._ Richie snickers into Eddie’s shoulder, then presses his mouth there, sucking skin between his teeth to leave a hickey. He slides his hand up over the tight muscles of Eddie’s stomach and chest to tug lightly at a nipple. Eddie grinds back down on his cock, his eyes squeezed shut, the tendons in his neck standing out like wires. He’s usually so loud during sex, this has to be _killing_ him.

Of course, if he doesn’t like it, he could just hang up the phone. Richie rubs his fingers over Eddie’s nipple again, then smooths both hands over his thighs, gripping them tight as he pushes them farther apart. He cups Eddie’s balls in his palm, then reaches back, stroking over his lube-slick perineum and the place where Richie’s cock disappears into his body.

Eddie jerks the phone away from his ear and twists to bury his face in Richie’s throat, muffling a frantic whine against his skin, and that’s it, Richie is gone: he pulls Eddie down on his dick and comes hard, pulsing into the tight heat of his ass and muffling a groan against his shoulder.

And Eddie is—Jesus, still talking. He’s trembling on Richie’s dick, his chest heaving, and he’s still fucking talking into the phone. His voice is strained now, but if Richie wasn’t listening for it he probably wouldn’t be able to tell. “—the dropbox. Save it like that and then leave it the hell alone. Yeah. You’re welcome. And Chad? If you ever call me again on my day off to fix one of your fuck-ups, I’ll pull you off this account so fast your head will spin. Read the damn documentation next time. Have a nice day,” he adds pleasantly, and ends the call, tossing the phone on the couch beside them. “ _Fuck._ ”

Richie breaks into helpless laughter, burying his face in the sweaty hair at Eddie’s nape. “Jesus _Christ_ , babe, you’re a fucking machine.”

“Shut the fuck up and touch me,” Eddie hisses, grinding back down and sending another liquid pulse of heat up Richie’s spine. His cock twitches inside Eddie like it’s trying to get up for round two.

“You sure you don’t want to make a few more calls? Maybe schedule some—”

“Rich, I swear to god, not another word,” Eddie says, grabbing Richie’s hand and bringing it to his cock. It jerks when Richie closes his fingers around it, more precome spilling over his knuckles. “God, fuck. _Please._ ”

“Okay, okay,” Richie says, pressing another smiling kiss to Eddie’s neck and then taking his earlobe between his teeth. He sucks on it, dragging his fingers over the head of Eddie’s cock, then says, “Since you asked so nicely. Lift up a little.”

Eddie obeys, and Richie’s softening cock slips out of his ass, along with a dribble of come. He replaces it with three fingers, sliding them in easily where Eddie is hot and slick with lube and come. Eddie _keens_ , rocking down, fucking up into Richie’s hand and then down on his fingers like he can’t decide which one feels better. He’s moaning loudly on every breath now, like all that pent-up noise has found its way out at last. It’s so hot that Richie is actually kind of sorry that he already came; he could get off in about three seconds flat just listening to this.

On the other hand, this way he can focus entirely on Eddie.

“You’re fucking crazy, you make me crazy,” he murmurs, nosing at Eddie’s hairline. “I can’t believe you. Talking business while you’re squirming on my dick, what the _fuck_. I bet I could suck you off under your desk at work and you wouldn’t even twitch, huh? God. Not me, you’d have to choke me on your dick to keep me quiet like that.”

“Richie—fuck, fuck—” Eddie sobs, grinding down. Richie works another finger into him, curling until he hits his prostate, and Eddie arches up and comes with a shout, spilling over Richie’s fingers and his own stomach.

He twists in Richie’s arms while his body is still shuddering from the aftershocks, dragging him down into a wet, messy kiss. He starts laughing halfway through it, then pulls back, settling into Richie’s lap as Richie pulls his fingers out and wipes them on his discarded t-shirt.

“Something funny?” he asks innocently.

Eddie is still snickering into his collarbone. “You’re not sucking me off under my desk at work, what the fuck.”

“I don’t know.” Richie grins into his hair. “Seems like it would be your kind of thing. And you know I have a corporate drone fetish."

“Fuck you.”

“Nah, I’ll wait until the next time you need to make a phone call,” Richie laughs, and lets Eddie drag him down into another kiss.


End file.
